Don't Trust a Slytherin
by Shadow YukiAngel
Summary: Seamus runs to Blaise for protection from the alliance of girls determined to get him ready for the party that night. Is it such a good idea to trust his Slytherin? BZ/SF


Author: Shadow YukiAngel

Title: Don't Trust a Slytherin

Rating: T

A/N: This is set in sixth year at a time when relations between the houses is more relaxed and friendly.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

* * *

**Don't Trust a Slytherin**

"Not a chance!"

The tranquil atmosphere in the Gryffindor was broken by the sudden exclamation as the Irish sixth-year Gryffindor scrambled off of the sofa and made a run for the dormitory stairs, only just escaping the trio of girls pouncing on him. The three girls were quick to follow, small bags in their hands, as onlookers watched in amusement.

"No, no, no, not going to happen," Seamus kept chanting to himself as he ran up the stairs to then charge into the sixth years boys' dormitory, heading straight to his bed and the sanctuary that was lying there reading a book.

The escaping male clambered straight onto his bed, looking behind himself to the dormitory door like prey scared that their hunter was closing in. "Blaise, you've gotta protect me," he pleaded with his Slytherin boyfriend, straddling his legs as he tried to get the other to pay attention to him.

"What has happened now?" was all Blaise asked as he looked up in amusement at the Gryffindor's frantic state.

"It's the three of them, we should have never have made them get along, Hermione too-"

"Slow down, Amore, you are making little sense."

"Make-up, Blaise! They want to use me as a doll to practice make-up on!"

There was a light bang as the door swung open, Seamus giving a whimper as he pressed against his boyfriend, trying to hide in his arms, as Pansy, Daphne and Ginny were revealed in the doorway. Each held a make-up bag.

"That's mean, Shay, we just want to make you pretty for the party tonight," Ginny grinned devilishly as the three started a slow approach on the bed, spreading out to surround the two lovers.

"Protect me, Blaise, please!"

"Shh, Shay, it is going to be fine, amore," Blaise reassured him softly, gesturing silently to the girls to stay where they were. The dark-skinned male reached under Seamus' chin to lift it up gently, giving him a soft smile, "I am not going to let them hurt you, amore, I would not let anyone hurt you." As Seamus relaxed in his arms at the words, he leant down to kiss him softly, meaningfully. He pried open the Gryffindor's lips with his tongue, kissing him deeply for a few long moments as his hand picked up his wand that was on the bed beside them.

When he felt Seamus was sufficiently dazed and relaxed from the kiss, Blaise pulled away slowly, whispering the words as the spell as he did so. He could see his boyfriend blink in confusion as the Gryffindor became aware of his situation, but he just gave Seamus a smirk.

"But they are not going to hurt you, just help you get ready for tonight."

Instantly Seamus' confused expression became murderous as he struggled in his bonds, trying to get free of the magically conjured rope, "You absolute prat! Just see if I give you-mmph!"

The angry stream of words were cut off by Blaise once again sliding his tongue into Seamus' mouth, kissing him deeply before pulling back, moving his bound lover off of his lap and onto the bed.

"Just this once, amore, let the girls have their fun, alright? I will come back up just before we are to leave for the Great Hall," Blaise smirked down at him, as he stood up, reminding Seamus that Blaise most definitely was a Slytherin.

"Blaise….don't, please don't," Seamus hated to beg, but it was the only last trick he could think of, not wanting to be left alone with the three over-eager girls. All he got in return, however, was a wink and a smirk over Blaise's shoulder just before he left, "See you in a bit, Shay amore."

Seamus swallowed in slight fear as he looked around him at the girls who were closing in on him, each was wearing a predatory look and was wielding some form of make-up.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

An hour and 35 minutes later, twenty five minutes after the four girls, Hermione having joined half way through, had left, there was a tentative knock on the door. Seamus, sitting on sullenly on his bed, just shouted at them to go away.

Dean, however, had always had a habit of knowing when to ignore his requests and entered anyway.

"Heya, Shay, the girls said they were finished long ago, everyone else is ready to go so I came to grab you."

"They put on the spell which means I can't take this off," Seamus growled out, obviously not pleased about the conspiracy against him.

"Have you even looked at it yet? You mightn't want to take it off, or change those clothes for that matter…"

Seamus just shot him an incredulous look. "Why would I want to go to the party in make-up?! I don't wanta look like a girl! And why would Blaise want me to look like a girl anyway?! I'm his** boy**friend."

The Irishman looked close to tears which had Dean sighing and sitting beside his best friend, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Mate, listen. You really should look in a mirror, a long mirror; you look nothing like a girl. And let's just say, I may be as straight as you are gay, but right now even I have to admit how hot you look."

Seamus just scoffed in response, "Don't treat me like an idiot, Dean."

"Like I ever would, moron, I mean it. If I wasn't certain I was straight, I would be coming onto you right now," Dean sent his best friend a smile as Seamus finally looked to him.

"You mean that?"

"Mhm," Dean gave a nod. "Let me prove it," he leant in, pressing his lips to Seamus', kissing him softly. It lasted only a moment before both were pulling away in repulsion.

"Ew, not doing that again."

"Yuck, I agree," Seamus pulled a face, "Like kissing my brother or somethin'." He then chuckled slightly, "Curiosity dealt with?"

"Yup," Dean grinned, standing up and stretching, not looking one bit apologetic. "Yours?"

"Never had any, I am a happily taken man," Seamus stuck his tongue out with a grin.

"Good to know, now let's go before they send up a rescue party," Dean laughed, then leading the way down the steps to where the group was waiting to leave, the four culprits giggling amongst themselves.

Eyes widened as the group caught sight of Seamus behind Dean, the Gryffindor still feeling nervous until he saw his boyfriend's pupils dilate with arousal. Suddenly Seamus felt a lot more confident and allowed his own smirk to come through.

Blaise had expected a good job from the girls and been eagerly awaiting the result ever since he left his boyfriend's dorm to get ready himself, but….he hadn't expected this. Only a little concealer, foundation and powder had been used, enough to hide any blemishes and accentuate his cheekbones to make his face look a little longer. The Irishman's eyes looked larger and darker, outlined delicately by thin black lines, and his eyelashes darkened by mascara. It was all a delicate job, nothing too heavy or obvious.

It was obvious that the girls had not only worked with make-up, his eyebrows had been shaped perfectly and his hair styled with a slight side fringe that it was only just long enough for. Blaise also knew, from being told by the girls, that Seamus' hands had received a manicure.

Seamus looked stunning in his eyes, and it wasn't only make-up and hair style, but the gorgeous clothes that he wasn't sure his boyfriend owned; a tight pair of black skinny jeans which shaped his ass beautifully, along with long-sleeved, dark emerald jumper that hugged his body just right. To be honest, Blaise was no longer sure that he wanted to go out to the party.

"Come on," Draco said impatiently, having been ready half an hour ago, as he turned to leave, dragging an amused Harry behind him. The others agreed, following the pair, though Blaise stayed still, waiting for Seamus to come to him.

"So I take it you approve," Seamus grinned once he had been released from the passionate, needy kiss that Blaise had bestowed upon him as soon as Seamus had reached him.

"Oh definitely," Blaise nuzzled his neck, hands holding the Gryffindor close as he pressed up against him. "You look absolutely stunning, amore. I don't think I can keep my hands off you."

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to, love," Seamus twisted away, grinning at the disappointed and surprised look on his boyfriend's face. "I went through seventy minutes of hell to look like this, and I'm not going to let it be for nothing. You wanted me to look like this so badly that you betrayed me and tied me up for the girls, so now you're going to put up with it until I've had enough of it." He blew his speechless Slytherin a kiss before racing out of the common room to catch up with their friends, laughing the whole way.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for ready. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought, hope you enjoyed - Yuki


End file.
